


What happened last night?

by nohollabackgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/F, Halloween, Kinda AU, Lesbian Sex, Mary is not Emma's mom and etc, Multiple Pov, Party Games, Secret Relationship, Set in Season 1, Struggles with Sexuality, They're not fairy tale characters, storybrooke is full of young people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohollabackgirl/pseuds/nohollabackgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina wake up after a crazy one night stand. The mayor has absolutely no idea what happened, how will she handle when she finds out? What will happen to their relationship after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A party can't hurt... right?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, we all know if I did those two idiots would be already on their 3rd child.

Regina hadn’t realised how drunk she had been, at least not until she woke up. At the very moment her eyes opened she immediately felt the crushing weight of regret on her back. The little sunlight that managed to enter the room was enough to make her head spin in pain. She groaned. Jesus fucking christ, what had she done? It was the first night since Henry had left to his school camp and Regina was sure she could handle being home alone for a while.

  
She was wrong.

  
The first thought that came into her mind when the brunette found herself staring at her already empty dinner plate five hours after she had said goodbye to Henry (who was spending three weeks away) was to call Graham. Well, she could use a little…grownup fun that night, right? But after pondering about it she shook the thoughts away, Regina Mills was perfectly capable of having a great time without a man, thank you very much. She had never needed anyone before and wasn’t planning to start now.

  
Grabbing her phone she looked at the lock screen, a couple of messages from Sidney talking about work and when she checked her calendar the date “October 31st” greeted her.

  
It was when something else popped into her head. It was Saturday night. Halloween.

  
Thing is, Ruby Lucas had spent the entire week inviting people to her Halloween party at Granny’s. Regina, of course, didn’t want to go to that stupid event, not now. Not EVER (or did she?). And she made sure to make that very clear when she bumped into the woman yesterday afternoon glueing a pamphlet to a street light.  
Even though she had her back facing Regina it was impossible not to identify her. The tall woman showed the reason why “Shorts” were named that. The tight red blouse and the black denim jacked only completed an outfit difficult to ignore. It suited her, she’d give her that.

  
“Excuse me” Regina said, hearing her voice come out cold. The mayor just couldn’t help it. “That’s public propriety, Mrs. Lucas.”

  
She turned around, facing Regina and trying to be as brave as she could. She respected her for that. But if Regina had learned something was to identify fear in another person’s eyes and Ruby Lucas was terrified of her. (Just like 90% of Storybrooke)

  
“I… I’m sorry it’s just..” She mumbled

  
“I’m not surprised you hate parties” Another voice was heard behind her. She immediately recognised it. Not only that but her body had an also immediate response, her stomach tightened and she felt her face heating up. It was complete and utter hate, of course. What else? “But come on, you have to agree: people in cemeteries have more fun than people in your town.” Turning around brown eyes locked with green ones and the feeling in her stomach intensified.

  
“And of course you’re here as well, Miss Swan. Shouldn’t you be working?” She commented looking at the obviously informal wear of the other woman, maybe for a little too long, even if regina herself didn’t notice didn’t notice.. what she did notice was that it also suited her. Very much so. Well, Emma was _incredibly_ fit so it was not difficult for a piece of clothing to look good on her.

  
_Where did that come from?_

  
Emma put her hands on her hips “I am. I am also allowing Ruby to glue her invitations here. _And_ helping her to plan the party.”  
“Well, last time I checked…” She glanced at the blonde’s body once again. Emma’s top was white. _Why did she keep doing that?_   “transparent tank tops and red leather jackets were not the official uniform assigned to your position.”

  
The blonde smiled, tilting her head to the side “Your “uniform” is sexist. And I’d really appreciate if you could not look at my boobs, _Madam Mayor_ , but don’t worry, I tend to have that effect on women”

  
Regina’s stomach dropped. She heard Ruby trying not to laugh behind her as her face went completely red.

  
“Oh Please, Miss Swan! I was not…looking!” Her voice came out weirdly different, suddenly her heart was pounding in embarrassment.

  
“Did I hit a nerve?” The blonde smirked

  
“Oh shut up!” Regina stormed out “I was just pointing out that I have no means of knowing if you’re on duty or not if you’re not wea… ugh! you know what Miss Swan!? You are so inappropriate! Go do some real work, you’re not getting paid to plan Halloween parties” She angrily started to walk back to her office, seeing red.

  
“You should come.” Emma said, laughing behind her.

The anger suddenly ceased.

_What?_

Regina stopped walking and the blonde immediately stopped laughing.

  
Confused, she turned back. “Excuse me?”

Miss Swan nervously rubbed the side of her legs “Well, uh… I just said you should come. To the…party.”

  
“Emma…?” Miss Lucas called but Emma didn’t listen, she just kept going, walking towards the brunette.

  
“Just figured you look like you could maybe use a little booze.”

  
Regina got back to her normal self and threw back “No thank you, Miss Swan. I’m not a teenager and therefore, not interested.”

  
As always, the blonde completely ignored her. “It’s tomorrow night.” She looked more confident about it “Halloween. Wear a costume.” She gave Regina one of the pamphlets and turned around walking back to her surprised friend and turning her back to her surprised… enemy?

  
The thing about Emma Swan was that. Surprise. One night she just appeared into her life and, well, Regina would never admit it, but she liked it. Finally, FINALLY a challenge. Finally something to heat her blood, finally someone that looked her in the eye and said what she didn’t want to hear, it was like the whole objective of the blonde’s arrival was to piss off Regina in every way possible and she loved a good challenge.

  
But she was also scared. Scared that she was going to lose the respect (that was more inclined to fear) from the rest of the town, scared that Emma Swan was more that she had bargained for. Terrified that she was going to lose Henry to his birth mother. But again, she’d never admit that.  
There was something about her, she didn’t know what. Maybe that was it. She really had no idea what Emma was capable of doing.

 

Their relationship was complicated.

  
She walked home.

Regina had thought about that moment several times throughout the week. What was that all about? They had always been competitive with each other but it was the first time one of them had pushed their competition to…that side. And why the hell did she invited her? The idea of actually going to that party had never really hit Regina, she had thrown that pamphlet into one of her many drawers and successfully ignored it. Until that Friday night, sitting on her table without Henry, eating alone.

  
_I could indeed use a little booze…_

  
Regina scoffed to herself, getting up and reaching for her plate. _What the hell was she thinking?_ The brunette basically threw the plate inside the sink. She wasn’t even really invited.. _was she?_ Well, Emma wouldn’t  really want her to come… _not that she cared, of course. That would be an amazing reason to go, actually…_ No. It would be too weird. No one liked her, she was realistic about that. _Not that no one liking her at a party had ever stopped her before.._ Regina found herself glancing at the clock. 8:15PM. The party was at 10PM. Not that she had payed attention.

  
Forget about it. She would have no way to get a costume before 10PM… _except that she had_ … No matter how many motives she made up not to go to the stupid party Emma Swan was throwing for some reason her brain kept shutting each and every single one of them down with something to cancel it out and, after a few minutes, she got up the stairs to search for the damn costume.

  
What the hell - She thought - Storybrooke citizens don’t usually get drunk and have a wild night, but ever since _that woman_ came to her town things were changing… She might as well take advantage of it.

 

  
Regina “the morning after the party” Mills wanted to kill “yesterday” Regina. Still wearing the dress she had put on last night and one of the heels she had so carefully chosen for the occasion the brunette doubted any of those would ever be in the same conditions they once were. The dress, half ripped, fell off her shoulders as easily as she would fall if she tried to get out of bed too quickly. The rest of her costume was god knows where and she smelled like alcohol… oh god… more specifically: _Tequila_. How did she go home again?  
Suddenly, her phone rang

  
“Uuuuuuugh”

  
The ringtone, that had never been so annoying, was too close to her ears for her liking. Reaching for her cellphone Regina looked at the screen.

 

**Emma Swan**

**…**  
**…**

**...**

_**What the fuck had happened last night?** _

 

* * *

 

_**That should not have happened.** _

Emma had never gone black out dunk, her memory was great and no matter how wasted she was, she always remembered some parts of the night. Now, she really wish she didn’t.  
Why was she such a competitive little shit? Looking around at the mess that had become her bedroom she sighed, rubbing her temples to try and minimize what she thought was the worst hangover of her life. Why? Oh my god, shit was going dOWN.

It was exactly one week before the party when the idea hit Ruby. The two of them and Mary Margaret were at Emma’s place, drinking beer, eating popcorn and talking about random stuff after “Pulp Fiction” had ended. Emma was really glad to have them in her life, going to Storybrooke like that, out of the blue, she was sure she’d have a horrible time making friends, something she rarely had thought her life. Fortunately, that was not the case. Mary Margaret and Ruby were great, David, Graham, even Granny, they were all so nice to her she couldn’t even believe it. Emma was not used to that kind of treatment.

  
Regina Mills, on the other hand.

  
“I can’t believe this” Ruby said looking out of the window “It’s Saturday night and this town is dead.”

  
“Like a cemetery.” Emma completed and took a sip of her beer. She was right, out of all the places she had been Storybooke was weirdly the most well behaved. Ruby turned around, looking at them with a sparkle in her eyes. “You guys really need a party” Emma said and Ruby immediately turned her head around basically mimicking the girl from The Exorcist.

  
Mary Margaret sighed “Oh no.”

“Oh my gOD WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY!” The tall girl exclaimed

  
“No, no we should not” Mary said “Emma, tell her we should not” but Emma just smiled.

  
“A HALLOWEEN PARTY! Oh come on!” Ruby said “This town is dead, we need a little rave! Emma?”

  
The blonde shrugged “Look, I’m down for it. We all need a little fun.”

  
“YES!” Ruby screamed and turned to Mary Margaret “Please M, Pleeease? We're gonna do it with or without you, you know.”

  
The short haired girl looked at Emma “I am going to regret this”

  
“YAAAAS”

  
And after that the whole night was about the future Halloween party. She knew Mary Margaret had been feeling down lately because of the whole falling in love with a married guy that miraculously woke up of a coma thing, she needed some fun and, so did Emma. Henry would go to that school camp on the next week and even though she promised she would not go to the wild life she had before… things went sideways on her life, a party could not hurt. Right?

  
Ruby took care of everything and what was going to be planned in one night ended up being the subject for a week. She had planned everything, the drinks, the beer pong, she had even made the pamphlets but it was Emma’s idea to glue them on the street lights. Funny how things work out.

  
When she heard the heels against the pavement she immediately knew what was about to happen. Putting her pamphlets aside and looking around she saw Regina approaching Ruby with that annoying raised eyebrow of hers, wearing her annoyingly formal tight dress Emma quickly walked behind her. A weird feeling of excitement building up inside her chest.  
“Excuse me” The brunette said and Ruby turned around, fear in her eyes. Emma rolled hers. Why was everyone so scared of Regina? If the mayor thought she was the worst thing that could happen to people she had obviously never met half of the people Emma faced. “That’s public propriety, Mrs. Lucas.”

  
That was really so Regina.

  
Ruby, started a thought but it obviously got caught in the ice that must have been her stomach. “I… I’m sorry it’s just..”

She obviously needed help. Emma smirked.

  
“I’m not surprised you hate parties” She started “but come on, you have to agree: people in cemeteries have more fun than people in your town.”  
Regina turned around, looking right to her eyes. Boom, that was it. Game on. They both knew it. The weird connection they have was once again lit and suddenly Emma could not wait for her to answer.

  
“And of course you’re here as well, Miss Swan. Shouldn’t you be working?” Regina looked at her body. No, wait… she looked at her _clothes_. That must have been it. Regina looked at her clothes.

  
“I am. I am also allowing Ruby to glue her invitations here. _And_ helping her to plan the party.” Regina must had already know about it. Everyone had.

  
“Well, last time I checked…” Again, Regina ran her eyes down Emma’s body. CLOTHES. _Emma’s clothes_. “transparent tank tops and red leather jackets were not the official uniform assigned to your position”

  
She couldn’t help but smile. That was new. Tilting her head to the side she studied Regina’s face. Suddenly she felt bold. The game was on, right? She could use a little win.

  
“Your “uniform” is sexist.” she locked her eyes with Regina’s once again “And I’d really appreciate if you could not look at my boobs, Madam Mayor, but don’t worry, I tend to have that effect on women."

Ruby chocked behind the Mayor. Regina went bright red.

  
“Oh Please, Miss Swan! I was not… _looking_!” Her voice rose in pitch and Emma wanted to laugh at how nervous she had suddenly got.

  
“Did I hit a nerve?” She was having so much fun with that conversation...

  
“Oh shut up! I was just pointing out that I have no means of knowing if you’re on duty or not if you’re not wea… ugh! you know what Miss Swan!? You are so inappropriate! Go do some real work, you’re not getting paid to plan Halloween parties!” And she marched away, with that angry look on her face.

Emma laughed it out, smiling bright. And then, it just slipped. Out of her mouth. Like the most natural thing on Earth.

  
“You should come.”

  
Regina stopped. Emma stopped.

 _What the fuck did I just say?_ She thought

  
As the brunette turned back with a confused “Excuse me?” Emma’s “game on” confidence melted. She unconsciously rubbed her thighs. Ok, too late to turn back.

  
“Well, uh… I just said you should come. To the…party.” Behind her Ruby called her name but she just kept walking towards Regina. _Too late to turn back, too late to turn back._ Did she really want to, though? “You look like you could maybe use a little booze.”

“No thank you Miss Swan. I’m not a teenager and therefore, not interested.”

  
_Yeah right_ \- She thought, gaining more confidence. Emma grabbed one of the pamphlets she was holding and handed it to Regina. “It’s tomorrow night. Halloween. Wear a costume.” and saw herself turning back and walking towards Ruby, who looked at the scene as if she moved a muscle Emma and Regina would both start punching each other. Emma heard the mayor walk away.

  
“Well” Ruby took a deep breath “I guess I owe Granny 10 bucks now.”

  
“What?”

  
“I mean, don’t get me wrong, everyone knows you two have a thing for each other I just thought you’d act on it way later.”

  
“Act… Hold on. _What_? _A thing_?! _For Regina!?”_

  
“No, Emma, for this beautiful Street Light.” Ruby sassed her stupid question back as she hugged the pole.

  
“Wow, wow wow” The blonde laughed nervously “I do _not_ have a “thing” for Regina.”

  
The other woman raised her eyebrows “Really?”

  
“ _Really._ I hate her! She hates me! God, I had never even thought about that!”

Ok, that was a lie. 

  
“Okay…” Ruby turned around, restarting to glue the invitations.

  
“I mean it!”

“Then what was that boob talk all about?” She didn’t even look at the blonde

  
Emma threw her hands in the air “Oh please, I was just screwing with her!”

  
Without missing a beat Ruby turned around and asked “Then why did you just invite her to the party?”

  
Emma stopped. Why did she, though? She just said it. Naturally.

  
“It seemed like the…appropriate thing to do...?" It sounded more like a question that she previously intended “Besides, she’s not even going to come!” Ruby just raised her eyebrows once again, starting to turn around but Emma touched her arm, stopping her. That discussion was not over.

  
“I don’t know, okay! I don’t know why I invited her. It just...I don't know, it just came out!”

The brunette smiled “No pun intended?”

  
“Oh, go to hell” Emma turned around irritated and walked to the other street light.

  
Ruby laughed and the blonde turned around "Wait.. what do you mean everyone? Who thinks I have a thing for Regina?!"

"Most people, really. You two fit, you know? She likes you, she just sucks at showing it. Maybe she doesn't even know."

"You are completely insane."

Ruby tilted her head "Okay, wanna bet she's going to show up tomorrow?"

Emma scoffed "There is no way in hell Regina Mills is going to that party"

"Then what are you afraid of? Let's bet. If she doesn't show up you were right and she does not like you, if she does..."

"What are we betting?" 

"You win and I do your laundry for a month" Ruby said and Emma immediately agreed. 

"And if you win...?"

The brunette smiled "You take her out on a date"

 _"What?!"_ Emma almost chocked on air

"Is it a deal?"

"God, you really are insane." She sighed "I'm only saying yes because I'm 100% sure she is not going. It's a deal."


	2. Beer Pong, Costumes and Late Night Jogs.

Regina looked down to her clothes already regretting the decision. This was going to be a long night.

She was standing outside of the establishment feeling weirdly nervous, how did they manage to get Granny to accept the party would be an eternal mystery for her. it had started a long time ago. There were some people screaming and playing Beer Pong in the small courtyard; inside, Regina could see a considerable number of people at the tables and another incredible amount dancing in the middle of the restaurant where the other tables used to be. Pumpkins and fake spider webs decorated the her surroundings. She couldn’t see Emma. Why was Regina even doing there?

For a moment she felt like going home.

Forget all about this madness. - The mayor thought- she could just read a good book and drink some wine back home…

Her eyes stopped on a brunette inside and she immediately got distracted. Dancing with a man dressed up as Superman, Ruby Lucas had really outdone herself tonight. Red heels, red dress, red lipstick and red…devil horns. Regina had to hold down a laugh. Incredible.

“Oh my god!” Someone screamed from behind her and after that, the mayor was sure her plans of going home had just been cancelled.

Turning around, she saw a blonde skeleton smiling at her.

“Gina, you look amazing!” her friend Katherine shouted, her arm around David Nolan. She was wearing a skeleton suit and had an amazingly well done makeup on her face. David, on the other hand, didn’t seem to try so hard. A hat, a brown jacket, a red bandana wrapped around his neck, jeans, boots and boom. A cowboy. Not half bad.

“Thank you! So do you! Hello, David. ”

He smiled “Hey Regina! Didn’t know you were coming!”

“Me neither.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” Regina smiled. She was glad Katherine showed up. At least she’d not be completely alone at the party.

* * *

 

 

Emma was watching Ruby dace.

She'd have thought she'd be wasted by now but the blonde was just not feeling it tonight, sitting on one of the tables they couldn’t move out of the place next to Harry Potter (Well, Mary Margaret) she took a sip of her strong peach flavoured drink. What? It didn't mean she couldn't try.

“Oh my god, David’s here.” Mary Margaret poked Emma on her side. “And he brought Katherine”.

Not again.

“We invited her” She reminded her friend. MM really needed to get over that guy. Not only was he married but he was also the kind of guy that feels bad about cheating. Mary couldn’t keep their hook up a secret to Emma and the blonde had to help her trough a long period of sadness before she finally spit out, half drunk that “They never leave the wife.”. Emma would have said “Told you so” if the brunette hadn’t immediately fallen asleep on her couch afterwards. She thought that was the end of their relationship but god knows she was wrong.

“I know we did… I just…It's late and I...”

And that’s when Emma saw who walked along with the couple. The blonde was pretty sure she could recognise the woman just by her walk, by her regal stance. Her black dress had a white X formation on the cleavage that developed to thick white stripes around it. Black heels and makeup, fluffy ears, and a spot on the tip of her nose. She was even wearing black fingerless gloves and that was definitely the sexiest Panda she had ever seen.

_“If she doesn't show up you were right and she does not like you, if she does…”_

“Thought she wouldn’t come” Emma Swan accidentally completed Mary Margaret’s thought as she saw Regina looking around the party.

Truth is, ever since Ruby commented about it the thought had never left her head. An almost sleepless night of thinking about Regina Mills, who would have thought? It was madness, of course. It’s Regina. The woman that made her entire existence hell. She hated her, right? Well…Not really. Emma knew the brunette was not this two dimensional villain everyone made of her, and she really understood her side. What she didn’t understand was why was she so mean to everyone all the time? Insecurity? Emma just couldn’t seem to hate her. Maybe because the Mayor loved Henry as much as she did, maybe because they seemed to have some sort of connection.

Maybe it as all this thrill that Regina added to her life. The kind of thrill that makes your blood pump, that drives you to feel like you could do anything. She wanted to impress her, even if she didn’t admit it.

_“You take her out on a date”_

But could Emma ever be into Regina? The brunette was beautiful, of course, anyone who said differently was either lying to the world or to themselves. And she had seen her with Henry, she could be a really sweet and caring person when she wanted to… She had thought about it before, Emma had been with women a bunch of times, enough to get the idea when she noticed how beautiful Regina looked. But the thoughts were always dismissed immediately. Until now… God, why couldn’t she keep that idea off her mind?

All of that was too complicated to think about, specially when you have a party to plan. Specially when you’re at that party and the first thought that came to your head was how hot Regina looked that night. Ruby WHY?

“Exactly!” Mary Margaret ripped her out of her thoughts. “She looks amazing! And I’m wearing this stupid Harry Potter costume…”

“Your costume is great”Ruby sat down in front of both of them and the blonde knew it was only a matter of time before…

“Wow, is that Regina!?” The short haired woman exclaimed and Ruby turned her head, exorcist style once again.

“Yes” She said, smiling to Emma “Yes it is.”

“Oh shut up.”

Mary looked from Ruby to Emma “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

Fortunately she was not that interested because a second later Mary Margaret said “Oh god, they’re coming!” and chugged the rest of her drink as the three saw the couple walking in between the people dancing towards their direction. Emma’s eyes were on Regina, though. The brunette sat down on one of the bar stools, facing the counter. Emma sighed. At least she didn't need to say hello for now.

Suddenly Ruby got up, walking towards the blonde and making her stand up, grabbing her hand as soon as the couple arrived to their table.

“Hello David! Katherine. If you’ll excuse us…” She said as she pulled Emma towards the bathroom. Poor Mary Margaret.

As soon as the door closed Emma immediately raised her hands defensively  “Wow Ruby, forget it I’m not asking her out _right now_.”

“What?" she looked confused for a moment "Oh, no Emma you don’t have to ask her out”

"What" Now Emma was the one confused.

Ruby leaned against the bathroom counter “Forget the bet, I just wanted to prove that she likes you. Even if she doesn’t know. Thing is, she came. It's proved. Are you gonna do anything about it?” The brunette sounded as excited as a five year old that was just told she _might_ go to Disneyland. 

“That doesn’t prove anything! Maybe she just felt like...going to a party, I don't know!”

The brunette scoffed. “Just to check” Ruby leaned in, as if she was about to hell her a secret _“Are we talking about the same Regina?”_

Rolling her eyes Emma took a deep breath.

“Look. It doesn’t need to be complicated. It’s just a piece of advice, ok? You don’t need to marry her! Give it a shot, if it doesn’t work you can go right back to “hating” each other but what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

 

"Why do you want us to hook up so bad?" Emma asked and the brunette shrugged. 

"Cause I know about this stuff. Believe me. You two? Fit. Like two puzzle pieces."

Emma sighed

"Have I ever told you how crazy you are?"

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom Emma glanced once again at Regina, an idea popping into her head. She was not sure if the alcohol was involved but flirting with Regina and watching her reaction seemed not such a bad choice.

Ruby was right, she didn’t need to marry her, it was just a fun party. And she wanted to have some fun. The worst thing that could happen? She could watch Regina get embarrassed and have a good laugh about it later. It was just another one of their games… right?

* * *

 

 “So. You came.”

Regina had asked the night’s bartender for something strong but nothing could have prepared her for Emma Swan’s costume. The fact that the Mayor was… well, kind of nerdy about comic books and superheroes was a secret. She tried to keep it hidden from everyone else and have the amazingly long discussions with Henry about new HQ’s at home. But seeing Emma Swan dressed as Thor, red cape, blue dress with silver armour-like details, the sleeves mimicked steel. The blonde was even carrying a plastic Mjolnir (Thor’s hammer). Her stomach did the thing again.

Damn, Regina had quietly sat there so she wouldn’t have to speak to her and now this?

“Evidently ” She answered

A small smile played over the blonde’s lips, Regina was not sure why. She sat next to her as the bartender handed the mayor a Margarita.

Regina immediately took a big sip of it, she was going to need that tonight.

The blonde looked at her drink and raised her eyebrows “Oh, tequila? You know what they say..”

“What do they say, Miss Swan?”

The woman smirked as she looked into her eyes “Tequila makes her clothes fall off”

Oh

So that’s how it was going to be.

Emma thought she’d say that, Regina would freak out again and she would have the last laugh? Oh dear, Game on.

The brunette kept staring at the green eyes. “You wish.” She took another sip, watching the look of surprise on Emma’s face.

“So.” The blonde cleared her throat. "What made you change your mind?”

Regina frowned “About what?”

“You said you were not a teenager. therefore not interested.”

She shrugged “Nothing better came up, I guess.”

“Sure” Emma said, obviously not believing her explanation.

“Don’t believe me, Miss Swan?” Regina thought she was going to at least have the decency to deny it

“Not for a moment, Madam Mayor.”

She scoffed “So, tell me, Swan. Why do you believe I am here?” She took another sip Emma shrugged

“To see me” The brunette ignored the ice that her stomach had momentarily become (Was Emma right?) and laughed.

“Oh darling, once again: you wish”

“Don’t need to”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Emma leaned in, actually whispering in her ear. “Whatever you make out of it”

...

Okay, that was getting dangerous. Really dangerous. Regina hadn’t realised but somewhere in the middle of the conversation they had both sat facing each other and now they were closer than ever. What the hell was she even doing? Flirting? With EMMA SWAN? The sexual tension had always been there, Regina had noticed from day one but it was all in theory. Why was the practical part of it so easy for her? It just went on, it felt right and incredibly wrong at the same time.

“Are you drunk, Miss Swan?”

“Not yet” Emma smiled “But I have a plan to change that… how good are you at Beer Pong?”

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Better than you, that's for sure”

And just like that the party changed. After they walked outside to the ping pong table and Emma announced their intentions to the people that were already playing there was no turning back. The whole party decided that a little cold wind was a small price to pay for a once in a lifetime opportunity of watching the two of them play a drinking college game. Regina didn’t even know why she agreed to this. She was, indeed, amazing at Beer Pong but she didn’t realise how much of a crowd there would be.

As some people organised the table Emma approached Regina. “I’ll try to take it easy, don’t worry. I know you probably don’t have much experience in games like this”

The brunette smiled, leaning in to her ear just like she did. “I’m going to wipe the floor with your ass.” Regina whispered. Or maybe it was the Margarita. Probably the Margarita.

Emma laughed. “Sure, Regina.”

As they stand there she glanced only for a fraction of a second, enough for Regina to notice. Enough for her to get back on Emma for embarrassing her the day before.

“You know, your threats would maybe seem actually threatening if you could only keep yourself from staring down my cleavage.” and Emma actually blushed.

Wow, 1 x 0 already and the game hand’t even started.

Suddenly she spotted Graham arriving, without a costume, obviously just deciding to come. Emma saw the look on her face and turned around as well

“Oh, your boyfriend’s here.”

“Your boyfriend” Regina corrected her. What she had with Graham was sex and only sex.

“Well, he arrived just in time to see you crying after loosing this”

Regina didn’t even answer. She’d let Emma think she’d be an easy opponent, just for her own enjoyment.

And the game started.

Crowd cheering, everything prepared, they could be inside a arena ready to fight each other to death for the enjoyment of a king and the atmosphere would be the same. “I’ll let you start.” Emma said from the other side of the table as she tossed the incredibly small ping pong ball to Regina. “It’s okay if you miss, these cups are kind of sma-

_Chlunk_

And everyone cheered. Regina smirked as Emma looked at her with surprised, grabbing the cup and drinking its entire content.

“Beginner’s luck” She spit back, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.

“If you say do, dear”

Emma quickly shoved the ball inside the water recipient and aimed, concentrated.

_Chlunk_

Again, everyone cheered. And it went on. Regina. Emma. Regina. Emma. Regina. Emma. Each turn they both got it, each turn they both drank and the six plastic cups they had disappeared one right after the other.

* * *

 

3, 4, 5....6? 6?! For fuck's sake. 6 hickeys. 6 hickeys and, deep down, she knew exactly who gave them to her.

After her shower and some headache pills Regina looked at herself on the mirror. Was that all really happening? But really what did she expect from someone that acts like a hormonal teenager 90% of the time? Jesus! 

The hickeys traced a path…down. Two of them on the right side of her neck, then other three on her chest, each one lower than the other plus one on her inner thigh. She couldn’t believe this! What was she supposed to do? Wear turtlenecks? Regina had ignored Emma’s call but she felt tempted to call her back just for the pleasure to scream at her for that.

The most frustrating thing was how little she remembered the night. The beer pong, the "incident", the running, the tequila... and then blank. Waking up like that. 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe we tied!” Emma said, her words coming out messier than before.

Most of the “crowd” had gone back to the party, some of them went back to playing the game but Emma and Regina were still outside, both sitting on a table in the corner, next to each other under yellow and red leaves. After that many cups of Beer yes, she was a little drunk. Maybe more than a little.

Ruby was outside too, near the ping pong table next to Mary Margaret who, like everyone else outdoors, seemed to be rather entertained by the game. They had a little game going on: Ruby was pretending she was not looking at the two of them every 10 seconds while Emma pretended she believed it.

Regina actually laughed “You were so convicted you were going to win”

“Well, how could I know you had those mad skills?”

“Believe me, Emma, there’s a lot about me you do not know”

Yes, Emma was kind of drunk but she noticed, even though Regina didn’t. She noticed and she smiled, a warmth invading her chest. But as soon as she did that the brunette noticed as well.

“Oh shut up” Regina quickly said, but her tone was not mean like usual, it actually almost sounded affectionate.

“You said it!” The blonde smiled “You said Emma!”

She rolled her eyes “It slipped.”

“Oh my god, you like me, admit it”

“That does not prove I like you”

“It’s okay, I’m a very likeable person”

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes I am”

Regina scoffed and looked at the blonde with a serious expression. She tried to be serious too but after two seconds her drunken self could not contain a laugh, once it started the brunette followed her and they both ended up laughing, neither of them 100% sure why.

As the laughter slowly ceased Emma felt herself losing the abilities to think before she speaking as she heard words coming out of her mouth “I’d never heard you laugh before” she said “it’s nice” Regina smiled weakly but then went completely serious.

“Well… _zust_ don’t get used to it”

She said, with a typical drunken voice. Slowly Regina smiled again, and a moment later they were both laughing again.

There was a muffled song coming from inside the restaurant, flickering and colourful party lights hit them periodically. The cold wind outside hit the uncovered parts of her skin as her Thor cape waved behind her back. Emma didn’t mind, she wasn’t really paying attention to that anymore. She could be drunk but the blonde was sure seeing the mayor smiling was one of the most hypnotic things she’d ever seen in her life.

Regina and Emma were panting and smiling but gradually Emma’s smile faded…Regina didn’t seem no notice.

As the crowd around the ping pong table cheered behind her the Mayor looked backwards to see what was going on. The blonde noticed herself staring but, somehow, she could do nothing about it. Hypnotising, indeed. She turned back to face Emma, both of them suddenly realising they had, once again, gotten accidentally close. Regina stopped smiling as well.

As they stared at each other, unable to stop themselves she payed attention to the details in Regina’s face, the beautiful brown eyes, the brunette’s lips, the little scar on the top of them… she had seen that face multiple times but somehow it seemed completely different tonight. Suddenly it was like half the oxygen on earth had simply gone away. Neither of them felt that drunk anymore

Then she said it.

Again.

And the world around them disappeared for the blonde

. “…Emma?”

Emma yanked 'Gina closer, pulling her quickly but softly by her neck. The blonde muffled the surprised gasp with her lips.

At the first second Regina froze but Emma felt hands going around her hips not moment later. It was a sloppy, kiss but as soon as their lips touched her insides froze, her head spun and the immense relief that flooded her mind was incredible. It was like everything clicked, like she had been building up pressure and now it was all gone.

They kissed passionately and desperately, she didn’t remember ever feeling like that just for a kiss. But then Regina pulled away, as if Emma had slapped her; She looked scared and suddenly, Emma felt terrified as well.

“Wha….What was that?!” Regina said, breathless.

“I…I’m sorry.” Was all she could say. The brunette didn’t say anything else, she just got up, the terrified expression never leaving her face and ran. Actually _ran_ out of the party.

“Regina!” Emma got up quickly, maybe too quickly. Her head spun for a moment and Regina was gone.She sighed.

Holy shit.

The blonde looked around, no one seemed to notice the scene that had just happened there. No one but Ruby, of course, who was looking at Emma, shocked. No one but Ruby and... oh. Graham was just outside of the door, looking at her with the same surprised look she saw on Ruby's face. Emma didn't really gave a shit, she just sat back down feeling horrible about each and every decision she took that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made them drink LOTS of alcohol cause I just didn't want people thinking one of them was drunk and the other was not cause that'd be rape and that ain't happening here.  
> Anyway, hope you like it, this one is shorter I've been studying a lot, sorry.

Emma was leaning against her kitchen counter slowly drinking some coffee. She had already took a shower (Finding two hickeys on her chest) and was back to her jeans and leather jackets, after cleaning up the glass from last night there she stood, holing her phone on her hand. Regina always picked up the phone, no exceptions. Well, now there was an exception: When the caller was her. The blonde wondered if Regina even remembered what happened, if she had the slightest memory of last night… She sighed. Emma should be feeling regret, embarrassment, and all those “morning after” feels but the only familiar feel was the extreme headache pounding. She just couldn’t help but wonder. Wonder about the other woman, about how she was feeling right now, wonder what that all had meant and what it would mean from now on, wonder if the lack of regret meant she’d do it all again… wonder if maybe they should should do it all again, if maybe they should go on.

The front door opened and pulled Emma away from her thoughts.

Still dressed as a, now slightly zombie version of Harry Potter due to some ripped clothing Mary Margaret was obviously not expecting to meet the blonde.

“Oh! Emma! What…are you doing here?”

“I live here” If hangover had a voice, it would be Emma’s “Are you just arriving now?”

“What?” She nervously answered “No, no, I went out to… uh… buy some bread.”

The blonde took a sip of her coffee “Dressed up as Harry Potter?”

“Uh”

“And where’s the bread?”

“Okay... I just arrived.” She gave up as Emma smiled, glad to take all those memories from last night out of her head for at least a couple of moments. Nope. There they were again.

Mary Margaret got to the other side of the counter and whispered as if the room was full of people “I.. did something really bad.”

“Oh god” Emma closed her eyes, irrationally whispering as well “He’s married!”

“I know, I know! I’m a terrible person. It just happened…”

“You two have got to stop this”

She sighed “I know… He just seems so…”

“Inevitable?”

“Yeah” The short haired girl said, smiling faintly. Her expression immediately turned to immense worry “This is BAD”

Emma smiled and said “I know.”

“What is bad?” The door opened once again, Ruby walked in as if she lived there.

“Mary slept with David again”

“Emma!” The blonde flinched at the loud noise, feeling it inside of her head

“Oooh, that is bad.” Ruby smiled, she didn’t seem hungover. Impressive.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked and Ruby pointed at Emma

“We need to talk”

Mary Margaret sighed “Good, cause I need a shower.” As the short woman turned around to walk towards the bathroom she stopped, looking down.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, trying to look from the other side of the counter.

Mary reached for the floor and came back up holding something red…

 **Fuck**.

“Emma is this yours?”

A bra. A red, lace bra. Emma had a flashback. The sound of a bottle cracking, Regina’s mouth on hers, clothes flying, Emma throwing Regina’s bra away. God, how could she nOT SEE THAT. “Yes… it’s mine” She said, obviously lying. She didn’t even dare to face Ruby who was obviously smiling as big as she could.

Mary Margaret’s face basically screamed -How the tables have turned- “Why are they on the floor?”

“I don’t know, I just undressed.” She walked towards the other woman “Give me that.” Mary slowly handed the bra to Emma who grabbed it quickly and crossed her arms, trying to hide it as best as she could.

“Okay… I… I’m going to the shower.” She climbed the stairs as Emma went back to her mug.

“Not a word”

“Oh my gOD!” Ruby whispered “YOU SLEPT TOGETHER? HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?” She screamed as quietly as possible.

"Those are words" She said, knowing there was no point in arguing the bra was hers.

“Oh my god, oh my gOD.. How was it?”

“Ruby!”

“What? That woman is sex on a stick, let’s be real.”

“You put me into this, I’m not talking to you about it”

“Wow wow wow, I gave you the idea, honey. You did it all on your own… is that a hickey?!”

Emma looked down, near the end of her tank top, on the top of her breasts there was a purple mark which she thought she had successfully covered up. Quickly the blonde pulled her top up.

Ruby smiled:

“Oh my god”

“Stop saying that! Don’t you see how terrible this is?!” She was feeling like a teenager “What if I can never see Henry again because of this?!” Not even Emma got her line of thought

“What does this has to do with anything? It’s just sex Emma, relax.”

Before even thinking about it she just let it out “It’s not just sex!”

And just like that the room temperature dropped. “That’s not what I mean…” she took a deep breath…it was not what she meant. Right?

“It’s Regina” Ruby was quiet now. Watching Emma’s movements. “What was I thinking…” But she new what was she thinking. She new that their kisses were different from every other kiss she has ever had and that when she had opened her door last night there was no way back.

* * *

 

Regina panted. She ran. She actually just… ran away. In heels. What the fuck was she thinking? Since when she panicked like that? Since when did Regina Mills run away from her problems? But there she was, on her porch, her heart pounding, her head spinning and everything falling down.

She had just kissed Emma Swan.

It was not mindless flirting or the deep gazes into each other’s eyes, it was real now. No doubt, no guesses. They kissed and that was going to change everything. She opened the door and walked inside, hearing her shoes against the floor. Regina threw herself on her couch, still a little bit dizzy. So much had happened in so little time…. She threw those stupid Panda ears away, her gloves going next, recognising herself better in a dress and heels.

DING

Her phone scared her, she found it next to her on the couch and, looking at the locked screen she read:

**Emma Swan: Where are you? We need to talk.**

Regina almost screamed in frustration.

DING.

DING. She unlocked the screen.

**Emma Swan: Look, I get that you don’t want to talk to me. But it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a kiss.**

**Emma Swan: I’m sorry. I’m going to my apt, if you want to talk to me, I’ll be there.**

The mayor sighed. Like hell she was going to talk to her.

She got up, suddenly not feeling drunk enough for that. She was definitely not drunk enough. Regina could hear her conscience saying that she had had enough, that she should just go to sleep but the Mayor could not sleep. Not with that much on her head. What’s a small bad idea in a night full of them? As she sat on her couch drinking straight out of a Vodka bottle she was not so sure where it came from or why was it between her collection of fancy Whiskey and Wine bottles Regina drank the night away. She turned on the TV planning to fall asleep as the thoughts that reminded her of Emma Swan faded away. The night did not go as planed.

* * *

 

 

Ruby walked towards her, so did Graham. They only noticed each other when they were both standing in front of the woman. Emma thought Graham would be angry, scream or do something. Instead he sympathetically looked at her

“Are you okay? She can be quite a headache.”

“Don’t tell me” Emma answered.

“You should go after her, you know. You really should.”

“Graham…” She thought about saying no, to the hell with it. Regina fucking ran away, who cared.

Except that she cared. So what came out of her mouth was “...I don’t even know where she is.”

“Yeah, Cause that has stopped you before.” He sarcastically said smiling, then went back inside, talking Ruby who just watched the two of them talk and weakly smiled at Emma, with him. Emma sighed, grabbing her phone she quickly texted Regina.

 **Where are you? We need to talk.** She typed, pressing send without much of a second thought. Quickly she typed another message, letting it all out: **Look, I get that you don’t want to talk to me. But it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a kiss.** It was not just a kiss. And she knew it. So did Regina. **I’m sorry. I’m going to my apt, if you want to talk to me, I’ll be there.** Emma sent after that. She looked at the screen. Regina had seen the messages. No answer. She was not coming.

Emma walked to the Ping Pong table. “I’m going home, ok?” She told Mary Margaret

“Already?!”

“Yeah, just…not feeling it anymore.”

“Well, ok then.” Emma turned around and walked but not before grabbing a bottle of whatever that thing was on the top of a table near her. She spent the entire way drinking and thinking, never really paying attention to the path, when the blonde realised, she was facing her apartment door. With some difficulty she put the key in the lock and opened it, stumbling inside. The blonde just couldn’t wait to sleep it off.

The door closed behind her and she leaned herself against it. What a fucking night. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, thinking and thinking until suddenly

“Miss. Swan”

She stopped. What the fuck…was Emma hearing things now?

The blonde felt someone knocking at the door behind her back “Emma, are you in there?” Regina’s voice came from the other side, this time louder.

* * *

 

 Regina didn’t even realise what was going on, suddenly she was looking at Emma’s door, wondering if she should knock on it or call the whole thing off. “Miss. Swan?” She called, so quietly Emma would only hear her if she was right there at the door. Regina sighed and knocked three times before raising her voice “Emma, are you in there?”

The door opened. It didn’t even seem locked. It was like Emma was there, at the door just waiting for her to call her.

“Hi” The blonde greeted her. She was holding a bottle, Regina was glad they had the same terrible idea. Both of them just kept looking at the other’s eyes, Emma inside of the apartment, Regina outside of it. Less then a step away from each other. A step Emma had taken once, this time, the one who did it was Regina. 

Emma dropped her bottle, a huge crash, glass going everywhere, luckily not hitting them. Not that neither of them cared, not that anything would keep them from doing what they did. Regina stepped forward and grabbed Emma's face with her hand, Emma grabbed her waist and that was it. This was a different kiss, a softer one. It was short but full of meaning. Then after both of them breathed a little it changed, they kissed with ferocity Regina didn't even realise she was inside the apartment until she felt her back being pressed against the door, closing it with a thud. 

Out of the blue Emma lowered down, kissing down her neck, and for a second, Regina's breath got caught in her throat making the Mayor gasp quietly. Not quietly enough cause Emma smiled going back up to kiss her again. Both of them smelled like alcohol and that was probably a bad decision. 

"Are we really gonna do this?" The blonde asked and Regina put her hand on the right strap of Emma's dress, slowly pulling it down her shoulders, she started to kiss from there, going all the way up to the blonde's jawline. One kiss, one word. kiss "Hell" kiss "Fucking" kiss "Yes" and she was back at Emma's mouth. Regina was not much of a cuss words kind of girl but Emma Swan was just too much. Too intoxicating, too... right. It just fit. So she pulled the blonde's dress down. 

 

 

 


End file.
